


Five Loves That Might Have Been

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five slight AUs where certain pairings might have thrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Loves That Might Have Been

Tahl still looked as if she would shatter, but her voice was proving that to be a false image.

"Qui-Gon Jinn, if you try one more time to coddle me, I will use the Force to… tickle you!"

"Master, you're ticklish?" the sixteen year old Padawan asked to divert the growing frustration on both parts. His best friend Bant giggled at the idea.

"I am not!" Qui-Gon declared, but he bent down to brush his lips against her ear. "You wouldn't, would you?"

"I will, if you don't stop," Tahl promised him, but she turned for more teasingly light kisses.

+++++

They handled it privately. The green flare of a lightsaber that close to his skull was nothing but a comfort to the young man.

He didn't expect to lose his breath in the next moment, though, as his former master lifted the braid to his lips, deliberately holding the Knight's eyes, and kissed the tied and beaded stranded.

"Mas… Qui-Gon?" was breathed out, the throat gone dry in shock.

"Only what you wish or expect of me, Obi-Wan," the elder man said.

The braid was dropped in the next moment, so the new lovers could hold each other with passion.

+++++

"Ben?"

"Yes, my Duchess?"

"Do you ever—"

She got no further as her strong consort moved closer, sealing his lips over hers. Once, he had been a Jedi Padawan maybe. Once, that had mattered to him more than anything else.

A year on the run had changed all of that, and now he kissed her with all the passion he once would have suppressed. 

"Never ask me that, love, for there is none. When you gave the word, I gave you all that I am."

Satine smiled tenderly at him, then drew him closer, choosing to steal her own kiss.

+++++

They were sitting back to back on the shore of his homeworld. It was a comfortable thing for them, allowing his tentacles to twine around her lekku with a bit more discretion than when they faced each other.

"Do you think Bly will ever forgive me for stealing your heart?" Kit asked her whimsically.

"I'm pretty certain he is trying to figure out how to steal part of yours," Aayla answered him, closing her eyes to enjoy the wind without the sun's brightness.

Kit considered that, then let his smile grow, even as his tentacles writhed. "I like the idea."

+++++

"Don't."

One word, and the elder padawan looked into the blue eyes of her friend with anguish. How could Ahsoka even understand?

"I don't like the war either. But what I felt in your dreams last night… that's not going to fix anything," Ahsoka said softly, before she began kissing at the tears falling.

"It's shattered beyond fixing," Barriss whispered in her despair.

"That's no way for a healer to talk," Ahsoka chided, trying to be the mature one. "We're the future, they always say. So let's be the good future."

"How?"

"By trusting each other, and finding the way."

**Author's Note:**

> The turning points of each drabble's AU:
> 
> 1\. Tahl didn't die.  
> 2\. Qui-Gon didn't die.  
> 3\. Satine asked him to stay.  
> 4\. The two said eff the code.  
> 5\. Ahsoka 'saw' part of the plan.


End file.
